Field
The present disclosure relates to compositions and methods for detecting biological and chemical analytes.
Description of the Related Art
In biosensors, such as those used for detecting biological or chemical entities, bioreactive agents are generally fixed onto electrodes through physical adsorption or chemical bonding methods. The biosensors prepared by physical adsorption methods can be unstable since the physically adsorbed bioreactive molecules such as enzymes or antibodies can easily detach from the electrodes. Chemical bonding methods can produce biosensors that are more stable. For example, bioreactive molecules can be bonded to a conducting polymer film that coats the electrodes of the biosensors. Metals may be added to the conducting polymer film to increase the conductivity of the film. However, in coating such metal-polymer composite films onto the electrodes, particularly when the monomer compound forming the polymer film is a reducing agent, redox interactions between the monomer compound and a metal precursor solution in the coating mixture may deteriorate the function of the polymer film that is formed, and discourage attachment of the polymer film onto the electrodes. There is therefore a need for biosensors that are more stable, sensitive, and long-lasting, and improved methods of making the biosensors.